Changing a Wish
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: Yato reveals what would happen if he was to grant her first wish. Yatori One-shot


"Yato!" Hiyori whined, getting sick of the God dodging her question. "When are you going to fix my condition?"

The said God let out a huff. "There's nothing wrong with your condition."

"Are you kidding me? I keep losing my body! Do you know how much class I've missed because of it? I'm going to fail my courses, then I won't get into college, so I'll never get a decent paying job, I'll live in a run-down apartment, and be as poor as you!"

Yato pouted. "Geez, you're so mean to your boyfriend."

"We've been dating for three years now," she replied, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you think it's about time you finally get around to doing what I paid you to do?"

Yato paused, knowing he couldn't avoid the conversation forever. He might as well tell her the truth now.

Hiyori leaned in as the God muttered something incoherent. "What was that?" She questioned, frowning.

"I said... I can't..."

Hiyori narrowed her eyes at him before sighing. "I knew it. You don't know how to."

"That's not it." The girl paused, looking at Yato, who had come to a stop. They stood in the dim light, staring at each other for several moments, not minding the snow fluttering around them or the weight of the grocery bags they were carrying.

"Then... Why can't you?"

Yato looked away, feeling guilty."Because... It contradicts with your other wish... You can't have both of them granted."

The human tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you wished for me to never leave you... But in order to stop you from losing your body, I'd have to cut your ties with me."

The two of them stood in the dead silence of the night, neither of them able to meet each others eyes.

Yato had been scared of this moment for years. Would Hiyori want to cut ties with him if it meant she would stop loosing her body? She would be able to easily graduate, get a college degree, acquire a well-paying job, meet someone special, and eventually get married and have kids. Isn't that what every girl wanted? Who wouldn't give up their relationship with one person in order to live a perfect and happy life? He loved Hiyori, with all his heart, and the thought of losing her is what terrified him to the point of silence. This is what he had been trying to forget since he found out the truth. If she was to cut ties with him, it would be better to do so before he grew any more attached to her than he already was. Of course he would continue to watch over her until the day she died either way, but he'd prefer if she didn't go on, blissfully unaware of his existence, while she fell in love with someone else. If only he had thought of that three years ago, when he had suddenly asked her out.

The quietness seemed endless. As if an infinite amount of time had passed, and yet none at all. Finally, the silence broke.

"Oh."

Was that it? Was that all she was going to say? Yato frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean she was really considering breaking all ties with him? Did she really intend to leave him in suspense like this?

"We should probably get back before the groceries melt." Before Yato could reply, the girl turned and continued walking. The God followed obediently in silence.

They made it home and put the groceries away without saying a word to each other. Once Hiyori finished dinner (Yato didn't feel he could stomach anything and decided to vanish while Hiyori talked with her family), they headed up to her room, where the human girl flopped down on her bed and laid there without a word.

Yato didn't think he could take the silence anymore. "So you're really considering it, huh?"

Hiyori turn her head and stared at him. "Huh?"

"You really want to break ties with me? If so, I won't complai-"

"What are you talking about?" She interrupted.

Yato blinked in surprise. "You haven't said anything. Doesn't that mean you're thinking over whether you should forget about me?"

The human stared at him. There was a moment of silence between them before she giggled. "Yato, you idiot! I promised I'd never forget you, didn't I? I would never break my ties with you, even if it would save my life!" She got up and padded over to the God, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I love you, Yato, and no amount of body loss could ever make me want to forget you." And with that, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they parted, the God stared at her in confusion. "Then... How come you were so quiet?"

"Because, I know you don't do refunds, so I was trying to think of a loophole. Is it possible for me to change my wish?" She smiled up at him as he was overcome with relief.

"I don't see why not." He replied with a grin. "What would you like to change it to?"

"I want you to get me a ring."

Yato leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "The change in your wish has been heard loud and clear."

* * *

Hiyori sighed as she shut the door behind her. It had been a long day at school, and she was happy to be home, where she could finally relax. Although it had been a few days since she last saw her favorite deity (unless you counted Tono as a God), and it wouldn't be unlike him to pop in at any time.

Suddenly, she realized the sheets on her bed were crumpled. The girl let out a sigh. It was obvious her over-zealous boyfriend had been there earlier. But then why wasn't he still here?

With a shrug to herself, she decided no matter how much time she spent with him, she would never understand the penniless immortal. Taking a seat on her bed, she felt something press against her thigh. Looking down, Hiyori noticed a tiny box sitting next to her. Flipping it open, she gasped at its contents.

Inside, was a beautiful silver band with a violet rhinestone in the center, the same shade as her cord. The stone looked like it was resting in the middle of a crown.

"It's beautiful..." She murmured to herself. "But... Where's Yato?" She looked around, expecting him to pop out of somewhere or at least leave her a note. Yet, there was nothing. Just the ring in a simple box.

Hiyori sighed. Well, she asked for a ring, and she got one. She was foolish to have not been more specific.

Feeling disheartened, she placed the ring on her middle finger.

* * *

The was a loud slam before Yukine jumped, suddenly wide awake, leaving a small puddle of drool on the textbook he had fallen asleep on. Glancing over with wide eyes, he saw his master standing in the doorway, panting, as if he had just taken part in the Running of the Bulls.

"Yukine!" He shouted, "I messed up!"

"Wha-... What are you on about now?" He relaxed, realizing it was only Yato.

"I was gonna propose to Hiyori, but when she got home, I panicked and ran off, but I left the ring on her bed!"

Yukine stared at Yato, wondering if it was possible for him to be any more stupid. "You're so lame." He muttered before wiping the drool off his book. He felt a hand clutch his arm. "Get off me!" He snapped, turning to glare at the puppy-eyes his master was now giving him.

"You have to help me, Yukine, I messed up big time! Now she's gonna think I just got her a ring because she wished for one, she's gonna think I'm an idiot-"

"You are."

"and she'll be mad at me! Please, Yukine, you have to help me!"

"Fine!" The blonde snapped, getting sick of the God's whining. "Just let go of me!"

Yato did as told. "How am I supposed to ask her to marry me now?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Hiyori stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped firmly around her chest. She walked back to her room, getting dressed in her usual attire. It was a Saturday, so she'd go visit Yato and thank him for the ring. He _had_ gotten it for her, after all, and she was pretty sure he had gotten it customized. It must have cost a fortune.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to her nightstand and frowned. She was pretty sure she had left the ring here when she went to take a bath... Upon searching the entire room, twice, and the bathroom, she finally admitted it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no! I lost the ring he gave me! He's gonna be mad, what do I say?" After several minutes of thinking, she decided she would just have to tell him. If she didn't wear the ring, he would surely question it, and she would have to tell him anyways.

"I guess I don't really have a choice..." With a sigh, she left, making her way to the poverty God's house.

Once she got there, she slid the door open. "Good morning." She greeted the deity and her Shinki.

"Hiyorin! Good morning!" The pinkette sang. Her sword smiled at her in greeting.

"Is Yato here?"

Kofuku nodded and stood up, pushing her up the stairs. "Hurry up! Oh, and you lost your body, but you can get it later. Come on!"

"Wha- Why are you in such a hurry?"

"You'll see!"

Hiyori opened the door to Yato and Yukine's room. The latter was leaned up against the wall, watching her. Yato was in the center of the room, grinning.

"Yato, what-"

"Hiyori, Yukine told me I suck at words, so I'll keep this short and get straight to the point." He walked up to her and got down on one knee, slipping out a familiar black velvet box. Hiyori's eyes widened. He couldn't be- "Hiyori... Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring that she had found on her bed the day before.

"Y-Yato..." The half-phantom felt her eyes fill with tears. "I... Yes!" As her new fiancé slipped the silver band on her finger, she felt the tears fall from her eyes. As soon as it was on, she tackled him in a hug, smashing their lips together as they fell into a heap.

Once they pulled away, something occurred to the brunette. "Wait... Why did you leave the ring on my bed?..."

Yato began sweating. "Ah... Well... You see... I... I wanted to surprise you! If you thought I had just gotten you the ring, then you'd be surprised when I proposed!"

"Liar."

"Yukine!"

"He broke into your house and then chickened out and fled. He forgot the ring there."

"Shut up!"

"He came to me crawling on his knees and begging. He was crying."

"You traitor! I wasn't crying!"

"He promised to buy me some video games if I helped him."

"I did not!"

Hiyori laughed and beamed down at the God. "Thank you for surprising me, Yato, that was very sweet of you."

A look of confusion flickered across his face before realization and a smile. "Of course, anything for my beautiful wife!"

A squeal was heard from where Hiyori had been standing and they all turned their heads to see Kofuku standing in the doorway. "Yatty-chan's finally getting married! I'm going to be the step-mommy!" Her voice suddenly lowered in pitch. "Right, Hiyorin?" Even if it was posed as a question, her tone left no room for argument.

"R-Right." Her friends might be a little upset they didn't get picked, but they'd get over it. On the other hand, the pinkette surely wouldn't, and she certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of a God of poverty. Then again, she just agreed to marry a God of war.

"Oh, and before you ask, yes, Gods can have kids. So, have fun on your honeymoon, I'll be expecting to become an aunt real soon!" And with that, she left, leaving behind a flustered human, a confused God, and a snickering blonde.

"I'll be the step-father." The blade offered.

"No, you'll be the big brother!" Yato sang, already thinking about his Shinki helping his child grow up. "Hiyori and I can be your parents! You can call me daddy!"

"No way, old man!" The blonde snapped.

Hiyori got up and walked over to Yukine before pulling him into a hug. "Come on, Yukine, you don't want me to be your mommy?"

The Sekki blushed, enjoying the warmth of her embrace. If acting like their kid got him more hugs like this, he guessed it wouldn't be so bad. The feeling was still foreign, yet welcomed. "I... Okay..."

"Yaaay!" Yato cheered, "I have a son! Now we just need to have a daughter! Yukine and I will scare all the boys away!"

The sword smirked. "Well, if she's anything like her mother, I might end up taking her for myself."

"Are you flirting with my wife?!"

"She's not your wife yet, old man, and what are you gonna do about it, take away my textbooks?"

Before the argument could get any farther, Hiyori stepped in. "That's enough you two, we don't even know if I'll have a girl."

Yato frowned. "Why not? Can't we just ask for one?"

The Sacred Treasure narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Do you even know how to make a baby?"

Yato blinked. "You wish for one from the God of fertility, don't you?"

Hiyori chuckled. "Not quite..."

"Looks like Yato needs to have 'the talk'."

The human girl smiled innocently at the boy. "Who said anything about talking?"

The blonde flushed bright red and turned his head to stare at the wall.. "That was not something I had to hear..." He muttered.

The God looked between the two of them. "I'm confused..."

His fiancé smiled at him. "You'll see what I mean on our honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?"

Yukine sighed. "Good luck, Hiyori."


End file.
